Enslaved
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Demon AU! Humans discovered a way to enslave demons, separating many lovers among those, Karma and Nagisa and Ren and Asano.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Everyone wanted to red this one, so here it is! It's a demon AU, so it will be different. Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

The moment Karma felt his bond shatter and his lover scream, he knew what had happened.

It was a new obsession for humans. Some exorcist had discovered a way to enslave demons and taught many nobles, who would go out and enslave one. The demons had no way of know who or what had enslaved them and no way of not following the orders given. They could try not to, but it resulted in agonizing pain until the demand was completed.

Karma and his lover had lost many of their friends like that: Ritsu, Itona, Maehara, Isogai, Sugino, Kanzaki, and many others. They were all missed, but Karma couldn't imagine what it had felt like until this time in his long life.

He took off shouting his lovers name.

"NAGISA!"

* * *

Nagisa didn't even know what he did to deserve this. He had just gotten up to find Karma when a burning pain appeared on his wrist. It appeared as a snake slowly trailing down the back of his hand and wrapping around his wrist like a chain. He could feel the person that was trying to summon him, but he would resist until Karma came to him. Even if he died waiting

"Nagisa!" The redhaired demon seemed to just appear next to him, taking the marked hand and falling to his knees. "How..."

"I don't know, Karma." Nagisa winced as another burning sensation came from the mark. He noticed himself starting to be forcefully pulled to his new owner. He looked at Karma, who had given up on trying to stay calm and was glaring at the mark, as if doing so would cause it to vanish and return his lover.

"I'll kill them." Karma said. "I'll find whoever did this and kill them."

Nagisa smiled. "I guess I'll have to wait?"

Karma returned the smile. "Not long though."

"Good." Nagisa leaned foreword and kissed him before he vanished.

* * *

Karma didn't know how long he sat next to the place where his blue haired lover had been, before standing up. His normal gold colored eyes had changed to a blood red.

"I am going to find you, Nagisa."

* * *

and that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Enslaved! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Hino1Hyuga** \- Hope you didn't wait long!

 **catturner7007** \- The one everyone hates. Though they aren't related in this fanfiction.

 **jenetaichi** \- Here it is.

 **Rayveb** \- Thanks!

 **VioletteWhest** \- Better soon than late. I'm glad you liked it.

* * *

Onto the chapter!

Chapter 2

When Nagisa regained consciousness, he felt agonizing pain. The mark on his arm was burning itself even further onto his pale skin. His azure eyes opened to see a woman with dark, short hair smiling down on him disturbingly.

"Look, Honey!" She said to the man next to her. "She'll be perfect as a daughter."

"Actually," The man looked at Nagisa sympathetically. "I think that the demon is a boy, Hiromi."

The woman froze and stared at the blue haired boy. "So he is..." She went back to smiling. "But he's so androgynous, it'll be easy to pass him off as a girl!"

Nagisa stared at the woman, Hiromi, as if she was insane. And she noticed.

"What's wrong with wanting a girl?" She asked, darkly. "I can't have a daughter, so I tried to get a female demon. But I couldn't get it right the first time." She glared over at a demon that had been silent the whole time. "But I just got him..." She turned back to Nagisa. "But both of you are androgynous so you can both be my daughters!" She started laughing.

* * *

Karma didn't know how long he had to wait until he was summoned to the human world, and he had mixed feelings on it. He was glad because now he could try and find Nagisa. On the other hand, he had to work for a very arrogant woman and her spoiled daughter who seemed to love both him and the other demon they had enslaved.

Ren and Karma hadn't gotten along at first, but bonded over their lost lovers. Ren's was named Asano and hadn't been there for him as his lover vanished. He only realized Asano was gone when he felt the bond become strained and failing. Ren had almost been driven insane because of it. The only thing that stopped it was the fact that he could still feel his lover and that he was immediately summoned.

Karma couldn't even think about what would have happened if he hadn't been there for Nagisa. Being summoned by a human probably wouldn't have saved him.

"Karma~" His Mistress' daughter smiled at him. "Can you and Ren come here? Since Mama and I are going to the another country to meet Mama's new lover. I need help on deciding what to bring."

Ren and Karma looked at each other. They wanted nothing more than to slaughter these humans, but the mark on their arms almost kept them from it. But having no choice, they followed the brat to her room.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.

Here's a question:

Since Asano has two different hair colors, which one should he have? The manga hair color and the anime one?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Enslaved! And since everyone wanted Asano's appearance to be from the anime, that's what it'll be. Now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Hino1Hyuga** \- You're welcome. I'm glad you like it.

 **woopers** \- Thanks!

 **blackstardragonlover** \- They show up in this chapter.

 **Crazy rabbit2** \- Yep. No, Asano shows up in this chapter.

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- Maybe...

 **Guest** \- Okay.

 **catturner7007** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **gabby1541** \- Yeah. They'll reunite soon.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

"Nagisa!" Hiromi shouted furiously at the blue haired demon. "What did I tell you about putting your hair up!?" She ripped at the bands, causing them to break and the hair that was held up by them, fell to his shoulders. "Why can't you be like Asano?"

The strawberry blonde hadn't moved from his position near the door, though it was because Hiromi had ordered him too. To Nagisa, Asano was the lucky one. While he was supposed to be the daughter, Asano was supposed to be the son.

It was no wonder that Hiromi's husband had left her. He had wanted her to release the demons, too, but Hiromi had thrown a tantrum when he suggested it.

"Now, Nagisa..." Hiromi broke him out of his thoughts. "I'm having a very important guest come along with their daughter. I want you to wear your adorable outfit, okay Nagisa?" The woman's tone warned Nagisa against anything else.

* * *

Asano watched the psychotic woman threaten Nagisa. He wanted to run up and save his friend from her, but everytime he thought about it, the mark on his arm would burn and force him to stay still.

It was moments like this where he wanted Ren to be there with him. The brown haired demon had always been with him, even if he hadn't been in the best moods.

Asano sighed in despair.

* * *

"Karma!" The annoying human girl ran up to the redhead and hugged him. What do you think Ren, you and I will do when we get there?"

"You'll stay with your mother, and Ren and I will be off to the side with the other demons." The redheaded demon replied not even looking at her.

"But Karmaa," She whined. "I wanna do something with you and Ren!"

"Now now," the other demon appeared. "You know we can't do that miss." Ren smiled. "Your mother is looking for you."

With a pout, the girl turned on her heel and stomped out.

"She annoys me so much!" Karma shouted as soon as the girl was gone. "All she ever does is complain!"

"I know, but what else can we do?" Ren leaned against the wall. "It's the only way to even come close to finding Asano and Nagisa." Karma flinched at the mention of his lover.

"I just wish there was another way to see them..."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Here's chapter 4 of Enslaved. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Kizem** \- He will. Thank you!

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** \- Thanks!

 **poppykiller** \- Cliffhangers are terrible aren't they.

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- Yes. Not a happy reunion.

 **CrazywithKaruNagi** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

 **Crazy rabbit2** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **VioletteWhest** \- Maybe there is... You won't have to wait long.

 **catturner7007** \- It is. Karma and Gakushuu become friends at the end of the manga.

 **SarakMay** \- Thanks!

 **blackstardragonlover** \- If the one who enslaved them dies,, and they didn't bind them to their family, then the demon gets their freedom back, but yeah it is sad. Oh okay. Poor Ren, but it's still better than the other top members.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

"Come now Karma." The redhead growled as his appearance was critized by his master again. "Try to smile at least."

Karma smiled, but it was a dark one, like he wanted to kill her and his eyes changed to a dark red.

"Don't worry about it, Mother." The daughter walked up. "Karma will behave. I know he will!"

Karma could barely contain his laughter as the words came out of her mouth. Her delusional mind couldn't even wrap itself around the fact that he didn't love her. It was the same for Ren, though the other demon had fun playing along just to get back at her mother and to find out information.

Karma wouldn't even pretend to love her. The only one he could love was Nagisa and if he had to choose to give up Nagisa or die, he would die.

"Alright, you two." Karma was brought out of his thoughts. "I am going to see my friend and buisness partner, Hiromi Shiota. You are not going to embarrass me, understand?" She said it to both, but she looked at Karma, who shrugged.

"Sure." Karma said, ignoring the burning that came from his mark.

* * *

Nagisa and Asano took advantage of the fact that Hiromi had gone to pick up her friend, her friend's daughter, and their demons by getting out of the "adorable" outfits Hiromi had made them wear.

More than anything, they wanted their lovers with them, but they also hoped that they hadn't been enslaved. Nagisa especially. Karma would probably attempt to kill his and Nagisa's owners to get them away from here.

He wasn't really wrong.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Enslaved! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FearThePuggles** \- Yes he would. But the contract/binding forbids it.

 **poppykiller** \- Shock. Lots of shock.

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** \- Thanks!

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- Yes. Very soon.

 **catturner7007** \- Thanks! Sorry they're so short.

 **gabby1541** \- Sorry. Hope you didn't wait long. You won't have to wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

"Karma, Ren?" The lady's daughter looked at them. "When we get there can you stay with me."

"No they cannot, Sakura." Her mother scolded her. "You'll be making friends with higher ranked people here."

"Yes, mother." Sakura pouted.

"Now, I expect you two to get along with their demons." She glared at both of her demons. "You will be severely punished if you don't."

"Yes, Ma'am." Karma looked out the window.

"Good." She turned around, and looked at the approaching woman. "Hello, Hiromi!"

"Hi!" Hiromi smiled. "How are you?"

"The trip was long, but it was worth it. My daughter's status will increase while we are here."

"That's good." Hiromi noticed Karma and Ren. "Are those your demons?"

"Yes they are."

"Well, they better not cause trouble." Hiromi said, giving them a cold look.

"They won't. I assure you, Hiromi."

* * *

Karma felt the wind go through his hair for the umpteenth time. Because he was a demon, he had to ride with the luggage with Ren. He did get a better position, though. Ren had to lay on his stomach to avoid being hit by trees.

Why rich humans loved to live with an entrance of trees, he would never know.

"Hey, Demon!" His mark started to burn. "Open the door so we can get out." It was just at that order, that Karma realized that ride had stopped and that Ren was already getting off the ride to open the door on his side.

With his eyes changing to their demonic red, Karma opened the door.

Hiromi stepped out glaring at him. "Don't think of doing anything to my demons." She said.

Karma had heard it so many times, that he just nodded.

"Good." Hiromi walked up to her door and pushed it open.

"Thank you, Miss Hiromi." Sakura smiled while she went in.

"You're welcome." Hiromi replied.

Karma and Ren followed in last, carrying bags. Karma honestly wanted to throw the bags at his mistress and her airheaded daughter. But they were in a different area, and he was hoping that the of the demons here was Nagisa. It would anger him if his blue haired lover was here, but it would make this situation a little more bearable.

The two walked in just as Hiromi was introducing them.

"These are my two demons, Nagisa and Asano."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Enslaved. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **hikora** \- Yep, poor Hiromi won't know what hit her. I don't know if I can make Nagisa the Seme, I haven't seen any other fanfictions where he is so I can't find any ideas for it.

 **SarakMay** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait long.

 **Hino1Hyuga** \- It's okay, I know that feeling. ^-^

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- I hope you like it!

 **poppykiller** \- Sorry for making you suffer with it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

The redhaired demon that entered the room had frozen as soon as he saw Nagisa. The blue haired demon also stared at him with the same look of shock and horror.

"Nagisa..." Karma said in a whisper almost walking right over to him. He was held back by Ren.

"Don't do it." The older demon said. "We can't let them know." There was a twinge of pain in Ren's voice, and Karma noticed the other demon next to Nagisa.

"Is that him?" Karma asked. Ren nodded in response.

"I wanted to see him again, but not like this." Ren said, not even looking at Karma as he spoke.

Karma looked at Nagisa and saw Hiromi pull his lover close to her.

"Isn't he adorable?" Hiromi said. "I'm so glad my husband left him for me along with the other one."

Karma growled dangerously and Ren's eyes flashed dangerously. Ren's lover noticed and shook his head quickly.

 _It's not worth it._ He seemed to be saying.

Ren said nothing but looked away.

Sakura looked at her demons confused.

* * *

Nagisa had left the room at a speed he didn't even know was possible. He just couldn't stay there. He had wanted to see Karma, but seeing the redhaired demon as a slave was not what he wanted. He would have prefered it if Karma hadn't been enslaved by the humans.

"And why are you trying to avoid me?" A familiar voice said. Nagisa turned around and came face to face with Karma.

"Karma..."

"Don't say anything, Nagisa." Karma said, pulling his lover close to him. "Don't say anything."

Nagisa thought about saying something, but the warmth from his lover silenced him.

"Okay."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed Karma and Nagisa's reunion! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Enslaved! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **FearThePuggles** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Guest** \- Why are you confused?

 **poppykiller** \- It might be awhile before Nagisa stops being upset. He's going to have to deal with a jealous human girl after all.

 **PrincessBluetree** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure how demons can live happily ever after.

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- It's okay. I don't think you are the only one who wants that.

 **Zolata** \- It is isn't it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Ren had pulled Asano out of sight as soon as he closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Asano nearly shouted. "If we're caught everythings over!" Asano tried to pull away, but Ren simply tightend his grip.

"You might not like it, but I'm seeing you again after thinking I lost you." Ren said. "So just let me have this moment."

Asano froze up, and while he did consider moving away, the fact that Ren had been this torn up about him caused him to say there while Ren hugged him.

Instead off shouting or insulting him, Asano just sighed.

"You idiot." Asano muttered hugging Ren back.

* * *

Sakura stared at the door that the demons had left through. While her mother and Miss Hiromi had not noticed anything wrong with how they had acted, Sakura knew there was some connection between the demons. She wanted to find out what it was, but with her mother here, she can't do anything.

 _I hope Karma and Ren are doing alright without me._ Sakura thought, slipping back into her fantasy world where her demon slaves loved her.

* * *

Karma was doing fine. Just fine without her. He ran his figers through his blue haired lovers hair while leaning against the wall. While he was calm, some part of him kept waiting for the selfish humans to call him back, which was probably why he froze when Nagisa jumped and reached for the bands that held his hair up.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"Hiromi wants me to keep my hair down, but I convinced her to let me work with my hair up." Nagisa replied, hurrying to fix his messy hair. He winced when the mark on his hand started to burn.

Karma bit back a demonic growl. Hiromi had to ruin everything. Before his anger could take over, he also felt a familiar burning sensation on his hand.

He sighed in defeat.

 _It was time to go back to work._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Enslaved! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **clutzycutie** \- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it.

 **Zolata** \- Yep, and then they get interrupted.

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- No this Sakura is different. This one is just a random OC that I created for assassination classroom. She's not canon in anyway.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

Karma and Nagisa walked into the room together but didn't look at each other as they did. Any hint of the romantic relationship that the two had was hidden away. Hiromi watched as Nagisa took his place next to her while Karma took his place next to Sakura who grabbed his hand.

Nagisa bit back a growl. While he was the nice one, the possesive demon inside of him wanted to tear the teenage girl in front of him to pieces, and he had a feeling that Karma would help him. However, under Hiromi's watchful eye Nagisa doubted he'd even be able to glare at her.

Soon after, the group was joined by Asano and Ren, who were mildly irritated it seemed. Asano glared at the girl who took Ren's hand and held onto it.

It was obvious that if looks could kill, that only the demons would be alive.

"So what do you think of my demons?" Hiromi asked, curiously.

"Well, they are cute." Sakura said. "But mine are extremely handsome don't you think?" Hirmoni nodded.

"It's a shame my poor excuse of a husband couldn't see them. He'd probably get along with them."

"Really?" Sakura perked up. "That's nice." The noble girl stood up. "Well Lady Hiromi, I am going to go out for a walk with my demons now."

"Alright, Sakura." Hiromi nodded.

Nagisa and Asano sent deadly glares to Sakura while looking at their lovers concerned.

Karma and Ren didn't turn around, but it was easy to tell they didn't like what they had to do.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Enslaved! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- Something you won't like.

 **Yakutsu Zaishiro** \- I did.

 **Zolata** \- It's like puppy love. And fangirling. Karma was attractive before but now he also has demonic hotness. I can't blame her for it.

 **poppykiller** \- I agree with Hiromi and Sakura's mother. Sakura...not so much.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 9

As soon as Ren and Karma were out of the building, Sakura turned on them. "What were you doing with them!" She asked them coldly.

"I don't know what you mean." Karma replied looking away. "I was just following orders."

"As was I." Ren said.

"Which is why you took such a long time to finish your job." Sakura muttered. "Alright then. I have a new order for you."

"What..." Karma had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the order. Ren also gave him a look that seemed to border fear.

"Stay away from Hiromi's demons, Nagisa and Asano." Sakura said with an innocent look on her face.

"..." Karma was shocked. Ren stared at the young girl.

"Mother also wants this order, too." Sakura said. "She didn't like how you took so long and since those two seemed to be the cause. I just don't like how they're taking your attention away from me."

"You know we aren't in a relationship right?" Ren said as Karma raised an eyebrow.

"I know but I still hope that we could end up together and-"

"Sakura!" Sakura flinched as her mother shouted. "If you're done giving that damned order to the demons, come in now! Hiromi gave her order, too."

"Yes, mother."

Sakura sighed and looked at the redhead and brown haired demons.

"Come on." Sakura said. "Let's go back to Hiromi's house."

* * *

Nagisa winced as the mark on his hand burned when Karma walked close to him. The blue haired demon felt sick from this order. He had to follow it, but then Hiromi would call him close to Karma for longer than an hour.

From what he saw, Asano wasn't much better either. Ren's lover looked visibly ill. Hiromi just played it off as nerves. He was excited that Sakura was visiting.

Anytime Nagisa looked at Ren, the brown haired demon's eyes were darkening and his hands changed to claws.

Nagisa worried about what would happen if Ren snapped.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Enslaved. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **ilovekawaii** \- Thanks!

 **DANI** \- Thank you! Sorry you had to wait.

 **Akbfan** \- Maybe they will, maybe they won't. It's hard to tell.

 **Zolata** \- It wouldn't work. The binding on the demons prevents them from doing anything that the owners wouldn't want them to do. Usually the first order given is for them not to attack. Hiromi and Sakura's mother are the few who did that. Of course descendants are a different story...

 **clutzycutie** \- It might not happen anytime soon.

 **Shiranai Atsune** \- She likes both Ren and Karma, but it's a strange kind of love.

 **poppykiller** \- There have been worse orders. Sakura was unfair, but at leastsshe didn't order them to stay

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

"I'm so jealous, Sakura!" Karma heard a voice say. "Your mom and her friend could afford for demons? I only got one."

"Really?" Another said. "I got two, but it was a boy and a girl. You get to two male demons and your mom's friend gets two more male demons."

"I didn't even know about the other two." Sakura replied. "But they're adorable. Especially when they're dressed up."

Karma bit back a growl. He'd seen Nagisa in those dresses. _How could she think Nagisa looked happy?_ He thought. _And why did I get stuck with you. Not that your mom's any better but I would be able to see Nagisa._

"So what's his name?" Another asked.

"His name's Karma. The other one I have is called Ren."

"Can we see them?"

"Sorry." Sakura gave a small smile. "They aren't with me. Ren is with my mother, and Karma's helping my mom."

Lies... Karma thought from his perch in the trees. You just told me to stay hidden from them in the trees.

"Well, okay then." The girls replied. "Have fun with your demons, Sakura."

"Thank you!" Sakura waved as they left, then stopped as soon as they were gone." She turned to the trees. "Com on out Karma."

"So Princess," Karma said coldly. "Where are we going now?"

"Miss Hiromi is having a garden party. We're going back."

* * *

-/-

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
